Dimension
by WereWING11
Summary: I woke up in an unfamiliar land. Far different from the place we see on TV. Everyone is changed. Why am I here? Who else is here with me? (Rated M for sexual themes and content, drug reference, and violence. Will be quite depressing.)
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and took in the world around me. A new world, the likes of which I'd only seen on my television screen. Was it possible? The buildings with hay roofs, and the pastel colored creatures all around me? It seemed absolutely impossible. I hate myself for doubting it, but who wouldn't? I'm in bucking Equestria...

_Hey everybody! Welcome to a new story. For those of you who like Mare of The Blonde Mane, don't worry. I am afraid that I have run into a problem with the next few chapters, and I will fix them all soon, I promise, but for now please enjoy this. Now I know that a lot of people write about humans being transported to Equestria, but this is my version. I hope it's different, and I hope you enjoy. _

_WereWING11_

"A-are you okay?"

My eyes widened. A pony was talking to me. In english. I thought that they'd have some completely different language, but no! Same! And the one who was talking was purple, with burgundy and violet mane and tail. I slowly nodded. I'd never seen her before. Who is she?

She let out a deep breath. "Oh thank Celestia, I thought you 'ad a bucking 'eartattack. Nearly made me 'ave one myself. Name's Grapevine. What's yours?"

"Um..." I couldn't think. If she knew my human name, what would they think? They don't have normal names here. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Werewing. Name's Werewing."

She smiled and nodded. "Suits you. You do look a bit rabid. And those wings, ha! They seem barely used."

My eyes widened at Grapevine's words. What did she just say? I looked down at myself. I am a bucking pegasus. I started to freak out, closely inspecting every inch of myself. Light gray coat and dark black mane. My hair is still long, even as a pegasus. It covers my eyes. No wonder I couldn't see myself before. My wings though, oh! How I've always wanted wings! "Mirror! Miss Grapevine! Do you have a mirror?"

Grapevine was rolling on the floor laughing. Apparently this was all quite hilarious to her, as I had somehow ended up off of the bed, and was running around on two legs. After about five minutes of her laughter, she finally calmed down, wiped the tears from her eyes, and found a mirror for me. I somehow grabbed it with my hoof and held it up to my face. I have red eyes. Yes! I jumped around joyfully and hugged Grapevine, then handed her the mirror. "Yes! My eyes are RED! They were BROWN before, but now they're red! Oh. My. GOD!"

Grapevine slapped her hoof to her face, and then slapped mine. I sat down quietly. She coughed and slowly said, "alright. Please explain what's going on."

I sat down on the bed and she sat down beside me. I looked at her and started explaining.

"Alright, well... I'm not from here. I'm not from Equestria. I'm from Earth. Specifically a country called Canada. My real name is Josh, and well... I was what is known as a human. In my world, we have these boxes called television, where we can watch plays and musicals and comedies and stuff like that, and there is this one called 'My Little Pony'. I watch it. In it is your world. I drew what we call OCs or Original Characters. One of them was a pony named Grapevine... I made you."

Grapevine stared at me like I was psychotic. "You made me?"

"Yes"

"What the buck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know anymore! It's brilliant, really."

Grapevine looked at the floor. "Everybody here watches the show too. 'My Little Pony'. It's a big 'it. Twilight Sparkle and the others are good actresses, but they 'ave more money than they know what to do with."

I was shocked. What did she just say? Actresses? "What? That's not how they actually are? They don't run around Equestria and save the day? They just act from script... ?"

The purple mare nodded. "Sorry man. 'ad to learn the 'ard way. They all live in Canterlot. They only come 'ere to ponyville for the cottage and library set pieces."

"Oh."

"Now what's this about you creating me?"

I blinked and looked at her. "Oh it's nothing... I drew you a while back. You didn't exist on the show. Nobody else seemed to have created anybody like you, so I did. Grapevine. Has a brother name Grapejuice, runs a winery, single, has a secret changeling friend named Shika... Doubt you actually have any of those."

Grapevine shook her head. "Well, he's my twin brother, he is the one who owns the winery, not me. I am single, and her name is actually Shirik. So you're mostly right. Mostly."

I smiled. This'll be fun.

Grapevine shook her mane out of the way to reveal a horn. She closed the blinds in the room and smiled. "My creator is in my bed."

My eyes widened and I got up off the bed. "A-hahaha! No thanks! Not today, thank you!" Crap. My wings were full out and I couldn't bend them. "I'm going to go out now, sorry! Bye bye!" I darted out of the room as fast as I could. I headed to the front door. Buck! I'm still on two legs! I quickly shifted to running on all fours. Harder than it looks, actually. I got out the front door and closed it behind me. Come on wings! Stop doing that! Gah! I ran away from Grapevine's house, but tripped and fell, slamming facefirst into another house. Blackness.

When I woke up again, I found myself on another bed. Great. I slowly got up and stood on all four hooves. I stretched and walked out of the room. There, I found a white mare with a blue mane sitting at a table eating cereal. Next to her bowl was a pair of round, purple glasses. Vinyl Scratch. Yes! "Hello?"

The mare turned to me and smiled. "Hey there. You alright now?"

"Yeah I am, thanks."

"Good." She looked at my wings and nodded. "You might want to calm that down BEFORE you go into public next time. Just saying. What could have possibly scared you and turned you on at the same time?"

"Grapevine..."

"Oh. That happens..."

"I see"

_End of Chapter 1. Favorite, review, and PM if you want more. 10 reviews, and I'll write a secret chapter. PM if you want your characters in this story. You know the deal. Everybody says it._

_WereWING11_


	2. Chapter 2

Vinyl Scratch... I always liked her. Her music, and her look. She was gorgeous! I mean... For a pony, that is. Now look where I am. In her bedroom. Great. I had just escaped the bedroom of my own creation, how could I possibly escape one of somebody else's?

_Welcome back! Now, I'm writing this a long while before any of you will be seeing it, but please know that this is exactly what it seems like. This is a story that will be explicit and sometimes maybe erotic. If you are uncomfortable with that, please don't read this. _

_Note to my friend, AgentN107: if you have even started reading this and have made it this far, do not continue. You will thank me later._

_-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of its characters or themes. This is a story meant for entertainment only, and is not for profit or personal benefit.-_

_-wereWING_

I stood up and stretched my wings. I had only just got them, but they hurt and were still a bit stiff. Vinyl smiled at me.

She reached out and gently massaged my wings. I didn't know if it was helping calm them down or not, but I'm leaning more on the side of not. It felt good... I jerked away from her and sat on the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked slowly. I lifted my head up and looked her in the eye.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just not used to... THAT..." I sighed and gave a small smile, trying to reassure her.

She lay down. "Yeah, I understand. Same. Heh, sorry. I wasn't thinking." She turned and looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Werewing..."

"Is that so? Nice name. I'm Vinyl Scratch. DJ extraordinaire." She giggled.

I laughed. "I know. You're my favorite."

"Really?" Her eyes widened and she crawled to the edge of the bed and stared at me. "Everybody else hates me..."

I stood up and sat next to her on the bed again. I kinda thought that would be the case. Everybody is different than you'd expect here. "I don't. I think you're brilliant. Fantastic even." I smiled at her and placed my hoof on her shoulder. She smiled back at me, and sat up, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. Anyway, I would guess you have better places to be. Don't let me keep you."

I looked around frantically. "That's right! I need a job! Is anybody hiring in town?"

Vinyl cocked her head and looked to be deep in thought. "Octavia is. And so's Grapevine, but I doubt you want to work for her. The Cakes' are hiring. You could check the restaurants in town. I work with Octavia."

Oh, well at least people were right about that. "Hmm... I'm not the most musical person... Err... Pony ever, but I could try Octavia. I don't bake, I don't like restaurants... So... You or Grapevine..."

IiiiIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiIi

"So you're back..."

I shrugged. "I guess so. I hear you have a job opening?"

Grapevine glared at me and closed the door in my face.

I slowly walked back to Vinyl's house and entered inside. We sat down on the couch together and talked about what Octavia would want from me.

"What instruments do you play?"

"I used to play piano and guitar. Now I just play Saxophone and Ocarina." I looked at the floor.

"Ocarina?" Vinyl looked confused.

"Yeah! It's a gorgeous instrument! I'd play it for you, but I seem to have... Um... Misplaced mine..." I shook my head. Damn. I wish I had been prepared for a trip to Equestria. I would have brought it with me. The question still hung over me. How did I get here in the first place? I couldn't remember anything.

Vinyl nodded. "That's alright. If we can get another one, would you join?"

"Yeah!"

"Then that is my quest!" Vinyl's eyes shone, and I smiled at her.

I put my hoof on hers. "Thank you... Thank you very much, miss Vinyl Scratch." I planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her.

She smiled back and pecked me on the lips. It was only a second, but her lips were so soft, it was unreal. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. I just sat there. I'd never been kissed before. Never by anybody. Not even a peck. I was just sad that the very first one was from a fictional character...

IiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIi iiIiiiIiiiIiii

I woke up the next morning on Vinyl's couch. After explaining my story to her and telling her I wasn't from here, I told her I needed a place to stay. She offered her couch to me, and I gladly accepted. I said thanks, she went to her own room, I fell asleep. Now it was morning. A whole new story entirely. I smelled something being cooked. I got off the couch and entered the kitchen. Vinyl was making pancakes. "Good morning, Miss Scratch! How are you?"

"Very well, and yourself?"

"Pretty well."

Vinyl smiled and flipped the pancakes. "You hungry?"

"Maybe a little..." I chuckled. Hadn't eaten since six hours before I had come to Equestria. That was about 30 hours ago, give or take an hour or two.

After a nice warm breakfast, I sat on the couch with Vinyl. "Thank you." I pecked her on the lips just as she had the other night. "Now... What can I do to help out around here, if this is where I'll be for a while."

Vinyl pressed against me with a kiss to the lips. It was longer than a peck by about 5 seconds. I practically melted. I slowly regained my mind after it. My mind was firing off warning cannons, but I didn't care. I kissed her. It was about 20 seconds later that I realized what I was doing. I broke the kiss and sighed. Vinyl just stared at me, with widened eyes. "Sorry... First time." She nodded.

She leaned up and whispered in my ear, "turn around." I did as she asked, and I realized that my wings were stiff. Damn. She slowly massaged them, sending a chilling ripple throughout my whole body. It felt good, and I didn't know what to make of it. She massaged my wings, and they just became more stiff with every stroke. It seemed as though I was going to explode or just die right then and there, but that's not what happened. What happened was that the pleasure kept on coming. But then she did the unthinkable. She licked my wing from base to tip, sending a jolt straight through me. I could feel something within me wanting to reveal itself, but I refused it. She did the same to my other wing, and I fought against the urge to reveal my hidden prize. I pulled away from her and panted. I turned back around and faced her, still trying as hard as I could to keep it hidden. I smiled weakly at her and spoke quietly. "My turn." I stroked her hair and smiled. She smiled back. I leaned over her and carefully bent her head down, moving her hair out of the way, to reveal her horn. I got close to it, and breathed on it, before running my tongue against it. Vinyl moaned, and I took that as license to continue. I licked along her horn's length and then wrapped my mouth around it and sucked. I sucked her horn and licked at it carefully. Her moans told me to go further, and I did so. I continued this for ten or so minutes before stopping. Suddenly a new jolt of pleasure coursed through me. I had revealed my prize, and she touched it. I flinched and stared at Vinyl. "No... It doesn't seem right... Horns and wings are one thing... My um... Well, THAT is another. I'm sorry."

She nodded and smiled. "That's fine. Thank you very much, Werewing."

_Yep. I just did that... Anyway... favorite if you enjoyed. Follow if you want more. PM if you want your OC to make an appearance, and please leave reviews. They are much appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

So I did that. I licked Vinyl Scratch's horn. So sue me. I don't regret it. Not necessarily. At least I can say I've been kissed. The girl I liked back on earth never gave me a chance, and it doesn't seem as though I'm going home any time soon. I guess I can learn to live a little. Or die a lot. But then again, this world isn't at all like it is on the television.

_Hi there everybody! Welcome to the third chapter of my story. Now do note that writing erotic scenes is not my specialty, so they won't be often or long or very descriptive. If those scenes are the reason you're here, then whatever, but realize that those aren't the point of the story whatsoever, and will barely ever happen, if it ever happens again. Enjoy._

_-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of its characters or themes. This is a story meant for entertainment only, and is not for profit or personal benefit.-_

_-wereWING_

I woke up and sat up on the couch. I stretched and yawned and cracked the stiffness out of my wings before folding them back in. Yesterday was an interesting day. I practically had oral sex with my favorite DJ. What are the odds? I looked out the window and yawned once again before running my hooves through my mane. If there was one thing I could not get used to in Equestria, it was the slight changes in language. Impossible to get used to right away. I stood up and walked out to the kitchen. Today, Vinyl wasn't making pancakes. I smiled and got the pancake mix out of the cupboard, along with the necessary ingredients to go along with it. I grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove, then I went to work. About twenty minutes later, a large batch of pancakes were warm and ready to be dressed and eaten. Another thing to get used to. Lack of bacon. Or meat in general, but mostly the bacon. I can't exactly say that I eat meat as well. Ponies would burn me and call me a witch. I laughed at the thought just as Vinyl walked out of her bedroom.

She stretched and asked, "what's so funny?"

I just smiled. "Oh nothing. I made pancakes." She grinned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A couple minutes later she re-entered the kitchen and sat at the table. She grabbed two pancakes and buttered them. I had already eaten, so I just watched her from the corner of my eye while I washed the dishes. When she was finished, she put her plate in the sink and kissed me on the cheek. If I hadn't blushed before, I was now. I imagined that the worst time to be embarrassed would be while doing the dishes, so I simply smiled and continued. She went to lay down on the couch. I scrubbed her plate and rinsed it off. I grabbed the dishcloth and wiped the dish's surface with it, then I put it in the cupboard. I drained the sink and went to sit by her on the couch. She definitely had an effect on me. I couldn't describe it. Then an idea came into my head. Instead of sitting with her, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

I made my way to the center of town, looking for a music store. Once it was in my sights, I ran inside and straight to the front desk, and I rang the bell. A familiar looking pony came to the desk. Lyra Heartstrings!

"Lyra? You work here?" I was surprised. But as her name was Heartstrings, I guess I shouldn't have been as surprised.

She stared at me with a confused look. "Yeah, and who are you? Do I know you from somewhere?"

I slapped my hoof to my face. No! Oh no! "No, uh... No you don't. I just... Anyway. I was wondering if you have any ocarinas?"

She shook her head and leaned against the counter. "Uh, yeah sure. We have a couple. 130 bits. Looking to buy?"

I sighed. "Not today. Maybe some time soon though. Thanks." I left the shop and headed back to Vinyl's house. I opened the door and stepped inside. Vinyl was still laying on the couch, but she was sleeping. I smiled, kissed her cheek and left again. What else could I do. I could explore town. I could see the apple farm! And there it was. That was today's quest. I shall call it... Project Apple Farm. How creative am I?

So I raced down the road, through an alley and I stopped at a corner. If I know Ponyville like I think I do, the apple farm is up in the northeast part of town. Now... Where's northeast?

After finding out that the apple farm was actually southwest, and finding out which direction that was, I headed that way. My quest was underway. I smiled when I finally made it to where I could see the apple farm. I made my way down the road, and up the walk to the door. When I knocked, who should answer but applebloom!

"Oh, hey there!" She squeaked. Oh my, her voice made me die inside.

"Hi! I'm new in town, and I thought I could pop by some houses and say hello, and here I am! So hi!" Maybe I was over-excited, but whatever. I didn't even give a buck.

She took a second to take in what I said before simply saying, "Oh well... Hey! Let me go get mah sister!" I nodded, and she came back with Applejack.

Applebloom's older sister stood at the door and spoke in her accent. "Howdy there. What can ah do ya for?" Oh that accent. Aaaahhh~

Anyway. Ahem. "I'm new here! My name is Werewing, and I thought I'd say hi to the people around town, so here I am. It's nice to meet you, miss..."

"Oh! Mah name's Applejack."

"Miss Applejack. Very nice to meet you." I smiled at her. Yeah. I had to act like I didn't know all about her. Big deal. Little lies won't hurt the ponies.

"And you too. We love meetin' new folks around here. It's always great fun. And I guess you've met Applebloom, my sister. Big Macintosh is out in the field somewhere, and Granny Smith isn't too good with strangers. Not anymore. She's getting old, sadly. She might not have much longer." A sad feeling swept over me. I sighed and said that I would like to meet Big Macintosh. She guided me in his general direction, and I went there. After about ten minutes of looking through the trees, I found him. I walked over and simply said hi, and told him the same thing I told his sisters.

He nodded. "Good tah meet ya. Name's Big Macintosh. Call me Big Mac."

I smiled and looked at the trees. "May I try one?"

"Eeyup. Just be careful."

I walked up to a tree and readied myself. I reeled up and bucked the tree straight on. A few apples fell, but not very many. I shrugged and turned back to Big Mac. He laughed and bucked a tree. Enough apples fell out, It could feed a guy for a month! Lonely diet, but still! I picked up a rather shiny red one from the group, and I held it up. "Gorgeous." I gave it to Big Mac. He ate it. One bite. Right in front of me. Right after I said it was gorgeous. I slapped my hoof against my face once again. Wow.

After seven hours of fooling around, bucking trees, and eating apples, I said goodbye to the Apple family and I left. I made my way back to Vinyl's house and entered inside. She was still on the couch. I smiled and picked her up, carrying her to her room and laying her down in her bed. I pulled the covers over her and started to exit the room when she spoke up.

"You can stay in here if you like." That's all she said. I looked at her and smiled. Alright then. I went to the couch, grabbed my blanket, and re-entered her bedroom. I started to curl up in a chair in the corner when she started giggling. "I meant the bed."

Oh.

I slowly got up and made my way to the bed. I lay down. Not under her covers. I covered myself with my blanket from the couch, and I slowly drifted off. This was going to be an interesting life, indeed.

_Hey everybody! How was that? Not very eventful, but y'know. Anyway, follow and review if you enjoyed? Maybe PM me if you want your own characters to make appearances in the story? I'll see ya next time. _

_WereWING11_


	4. Chapter 4

Over time, Big Macintosh and I just sort of clicked and became friends. I don't know how, but it happened. Since I had no money for my desired instrument, I helped out around Sweet Apple Acres and tried to earn a few bits there. Vinyl and I, well with my extra bits, I would take her out to lunch occasionally. Yeah, I was dating Vinyl Scratch. And I met Octavia. The Octavia/Vinyl shipping doesn't work in my mind anymore.

_Hey everybody! How are you all today? That's great! Or bad... I don't know because I can't read your mind. Sigh. Anyway, chapter four is here. Enjoy. _

_Note: I am using a technique called Story Crossovers. Authors like Steven King use this by putting characters or events from their other works, and combining them into their current story. I am using this technique, meaning that you should probably read my other My Little Pony related stories. It will make more sense this way._

_-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of its characters or themes. This is a story meant for entertainment only, and is not for profit or personal benefit.-_

_-wereWING_

It was a thursday, three weeks after my first visit to Sweet Apple Acres. I was out in the town. I was looking for a specific mare. I needed to find her, but where could she possibly be? Nopony knew. I would ask, and they said that they had no idea. Said that she disappeared days ago after being in the hospital for a week and a half. I was looking for a specific grey mare with a blonde mane and tail. I looked over and saw Applebloom walking by with her sister and Sweetie Belle. They were wearing black clothing like dresses. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Applebloom?"

She looked up at me and gave a weak smile. "Hi Wing..." She lowered her head again. I turned to Applejack with confusion.

Applejack whispered in my ear and my jaw dropped. Scootaloo was gone. Just gone. Never to be seen or heard from ever again...

I hugged Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, then I went off. I had to get back to work. Derpy must be found. I hadn't got to meet Scootaloo. I bet she was really wonderful for real. She was my favorite of the young ponies.

I ran to Vinyl's house and entered inside. "Vinyl? Do you know a pony named Derpy Hooves?"

Vinyl came into the room with a pondering face. "Yeah. She was here the other week delivering mail. You were out with Big Mac, and Octavia was over here. Octavia answered the door and got he mail for me, and that was it. Haven't seen her since."

"How many weeks ago?"

"Just two. Two weeks ago."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, said thanks, and set off once again on my newest quest. That's one thing when you come to a place that you think you know so much about, and realize that it was all wrong. You feel a need to relearn it all. I headed towards the center of town once again. Travelling around and exploring the town is fun. Thought I'd look around for Fluttershy's hut, and of course that means that finding the Everfree Forest is the easiest way. I trotted in the direction of the forest and followed along its edge. After a half hour of enjoying the scenery and trotting along, I found it. I ran up and knocked on the door. Fluttershy opened up and looked at me, smiling.

"Hi there. Come on in!"

My eyes widened and I slowly entered the house thinking 'oh god, don't be like Rainbow Factory or Cupcakes...' I stared at her and said hello. Her responding voice was not quiet or shy in any way. It was rather disturbing.

"Would you like anything?"

"No thanks, ma'am." I started to look around. There weren't any animals in sight. I looked at the couch and I saw a pony laying there. "Who's that?'

Fluttershy shrugged. "No idea. She appeared at my door earlier today. I asked who she was and all she said was Winter."

I stared at the pony on the couch. It couldn't be... I stepped back and took a quick look at Fluttershy. "Sorry ma'am, but I have to go. Sorry." I turned around and left. I ran all the way back to Vinyl's and closed the door tight behind me. I walked in and lay down on the couch, burrying my face in the cushions. Vinyl trotted out of her bedroom and layed down with me on the couch.

She looked worried. "Wing, are you okay?"

I sat up and looked her in the eye. "Vinyl... Others are coming. Others like me... I know some of them, but very few. I don't know how she got here, but she's proof."

"Who's proof?"

"Somebody I used to know from earth. Canada."

After a lot of explaining, Vinyl understood. Winter and I had attended school together. Somehow she had turned up in Equestria, and I had no idea why or how.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up. My eyes shot open and I looked around me. I had forgotten where I was, and then I saw Vinyl there. I smiled and rubbed Vinyl's shoulder. I have been here a month now. Time travels fast. It is outrageous sometimes just how fast time can go. And yet it seems like I've always been here. I love here.

_Hey agin everybody. I am going to finally get to an important point in the story. Get ready._

_-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of its characters or themes. This is a story meant for entertainment only, and is not for profit or personal benefit.-_

I couldn't stand the thought of her being here. How could she be? It just seemed impossible. Winter. Not as the human I know, but as a mare. That light gray coat, and her red hair. What color were her eyes? Would she need glasses? Now I was worried. I didn't know what to do. I rolled over and came face to face with Vinyl. I flinched, and she smiled.

She put her chin on my shoulder and spoke quietly. "Are you alright? You don't seem yourself. Is it her again?" I nodded. "Go see if she's woken up yet. Grapevine said it took you nearly a week to wake up."

I sat up and got out of bed. Force of made habit made me look for clothes. Ha. I abandoned my search for clothes and went right out the front door, making my way to Fluttershy's hut. I knocked on the door and when it was open, I entered slowly. "Is she awake yet?"

Fluttershy nodded. I was shocked. She was awake. I rushed into the room and sat down on a chair next to her. I couldn't believe it. I had to see for myself. She rolled over and looked at me with bright blue eyes. Her darker red hair fell out of the way to reveal a horn. I blinked and looked at her back. There were wings there.

I walked down the road, Winter following behind. "How did you get here? What happened?" All I needed to know was why she was so impossible. I was impossible too, but she seemed even more so. I might as well call her Clara Oswin Oswald. I turned to her and put my hooves on her shoulders. "How are you here? What do you remember?"

She looked at the ground. I knew it was her. She was the same. Somehow I knew it. She was the Christmas Girl. That's what I'd always called her in my head. I am slightly psychotic after all. A nickname in my head helps to remember real names. I stared directly into her beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't help but lose myself somewhat. When she shook her head and gave no answer, I let my head down. I let go of her shoulders and stared at the ground. I slowly walked away. I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered.

I was driving. Got my learners' license. I was smiling and happy. I was slowing down at the stop sign. I stopped. I looked in my rear-view mirror. Semi-truck. Blackness. I couldn't see anything except blackness. Then I woke up a week later at Grapevine's house.

I sat down in the middle of the road and I cried. I was dead. I just couldn't remember it.

_Well, there we are. Short, yet important chapter. More to come. Be sure to leave reviews. Want your character to be in the story? PM me! Why not add the story to your alerts? I'll see you around._


	6. Chapter 6

They were all hiding. The horrible sound of gunfire was in the distance, yet everything was silent. Nobody dared to breathe as there was a sudden load pounding on the door to the classroom. Winter sat in a corner of the classroom with a group of scared students.

_**Hey everybody. Welcome to the darkest thing I've ever written. This is probably the longest chapter, not including the long author's note at the end. Enjoy if you can.**_

_**-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of its characters or themes. This is a story meant for entertainment only, and is not for profit or personal benefit.-**_

It seemed like hours since it started. The world was a blur of noise and silence and dizziness. Noelle stared at the door to the room as the slamming occurred. The teacher was holding a finger up to his lips. He got up and quietly moved towards the door, carefully peeking out the window. Nobody was there. He turned back around and whispered to the staff member who was in the room. "I need to get to the lab. I'm the only one with a key for the lab doors. Keep watch. Don't open the door for anything."

The staff member nodded slowly and blinked quickly before getting up and crouching by the door, ready to immediately lock it once the teacher was out. He slowly opened the door and looked out into the hall.

The door slammed open and someone shoved the teacher back over a desk, making him topple over onto the floor. The intruder whipped out a handgun and cracked the hilt against the staff member's head. Both of the adults in the room were out cold.

He held up his gun towards the students in the room, and walked towards them. He surveyed them all quickly and snatched the arm of a girl named Nicole, then dragged her out of the room. She was screaming and fighting to get loose, but the man put his hand over her mouth and dragged her down the hall. The door was open. Noelle looked around the room. Some of the students were crying, others were hidden behind drawer sets and under desks. She was in a corner. Not crying or hiding. Noelle got up and made way to the doorway of the classroom. She turned back to the other students in the class. "Stay here."

She closed the door behind her. The lights in the hall were on. That needed to change. She quickly ran to the end of the hall and flicked the light off. Over the years, she had grown accustomed to the layout of the classrooms. The room that her class was in was right next to the shop class room. She carefully made her way there in the darkness of the hall and opened the door. She slowly stepped inside and grabbed her supplies. A metal flashlight, a hand saw, and a 2x4 plank of wood. She moved back out of the room and darted through the dark hall back to her original room. The students were all still in their same places, when Noelle reentered the room. "Hey, the shop room has supplies. Weapons, whatever. You name it. There's flashlights and saws. There's wood and sharp drill bits. Grab whatever you need for defense and come back here. This will be the safest room in the school."

A kid named Derek got up and nodded at Noelle. One by one, the kid slowly and carefully exited the classroom and moved into the other. Everybody was soon in the wood shop room grabbing supplies when through the window in the door, they all saw the hall light turn on.

They all crouched down quietly. The guy must have gone into the room they were in previously. Then the doorknob on the shop room was turning. The students got their defense ready as the door opened. They all remained in shadows the best that they could. The guy took a few steps into the room before two students jumped him. One drove a long drill-bit into his shoulder while the other bashed his head with a flashlight. Noelle stared out into the hall through the window, and quietly opened the door. "Stay here. Take out any that come by."

She then left. She felt the chill of excitement run through her body. She thought she probably shouldn't be feeling that, but it was just happening. What did they do to Nicole? She flicked off the lights again and broke the switch with the hilt of the flashlight. Noelle made her way towards the Gym. That would be the most likely spot for the intruders to hide. She passed through another hall and past the lab that her teacher was going to go to. Past the Band room. Past the Distance Learning room, and past all of the younger grade classrooms. She came to the end of the hall and saw the windowed door to outside, and another windowed door to the gym. She could just leave. Go home, and be safe. Or she could try to save Nicole and any others that may have been taken. It had only been half an hour since Nicole was taken. She sighed and turned towards the gym door. She peered inside carefully. She was right. There were a few guys in masks standing by the equipment room. Maybe they were all in there.

She partially opened the door to get a better look inside. Two guys on the outside. Quietly closing the door, she started to think up a plan. Ten minutes later, there she was again with five other people from her class. Derek, Denver, Jasper, Jordyn, and Peter. She had already told them the plan, and now it was time to put it to use. Jordyn walked around to the other gym entrance where there was a set of light switches. She turned them all of at once and slowly sneaked inside, clicking the button to activate the curtain that separates the gym into halfs. She made her way back out, ignoring the confused swearing men with guns. Next was Denver and Derek's turn. They ran in and up behind the two. With hand saws in hand, they grabbed the two men and held the saws to their throats, slowly leading them back to the hall with the other four. Once there, Noelle and Peter bashed them with flashlights and took their guns. One was given to Peter, who had used a gun before for hunting, and the other was given to Jasper. Jasper had shot a gun before, and claimed to have decent aim in case anything went wrong. Noelle quietly opened the door for the six of them and they all slowly walked over to the curtain and hid behind it. Noelle tapped Peter's shoulder and he nodded. He pointed his gun towards the equipment room door and fired. A scream was heard and the door was opened. Two more stepped out saying "who turned out the lights?" The light from the equipment room filled the visible half of the room. The other half of the room was shadowed by the curtain. Jordyn and Derek slowly moved up past the bleachers towards the weight room, slowly and carefully opening the door and grabbing a couple metal weights from inside. Derek and Jordyn then slowly made their way up through the shadows towards the two men. Both of the intruders eventually strayed off into the shadows, and were caught off guard by a heavy metal disk to the face. The two men fell heavily to the ground, and their guns clattered across the floor. This was rather loud, and one more man exited the room and entered the gym. Peter and Jasper nodded to each other and stepped out from behind the curtain with their guns pointed directly at the man. When he saw them, he froze and remained silent. They walked up close to him and bashed his head with their gun.

All six of the group moved up and sat outside the equipment room. Noelle took a deep breathe and entered the room. She hid behind the shelves in the room, and peered around the corner to see one last guy in the room. She moved back and grabbed the gun from Jasper, and moved out in front of the man, pointing the gun at him. He got up from his chair and raised his hand.

Noelle glared at him, and noticed the group of students huddled behind him. "Take off your mask," she said, cocking her gun carefully.

He did as she asked and set the mask aside. He stared at her and smiled. He then put his hands down and walked towards her. She raised the gun up to his head. Looking at the students, she told them to go to the shop room. Once all of the students were gone, he started moving towards her again. She took a step back. He kept slowly coming until she pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

She looked at her gun with wide eyes before throwing it aside and grabbing the flashlight hanging from her belt. She'd left the wooden plank behind. The man smiled again and grabbed her shoulders. She smacked the flashlight into his jaw and pushed him back. The intruder grabbed a gun off of the counter and held it up to her.

Now what...

She tossed the flashlight at his face. It connected with his jaw just as he fired the shot. A pain like no other shot through Noelle's chest. She saw a white flash, and everything was blurry. She ran forward and grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him backwards. They fell to the ground, the man smashing his face on the cabinet on the way down. His head started to lead blood, and Noelle looked around her. Wouldn't this be the way to go. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, she was in an entirely new place. She was laying on a green sofa. The walls were yellow, and there were animals all over the place. She sat up and her eyes shot wide open.

"Where the fuck am I!"

_**Whelp, that just happened. Now let me tell you this straight. School shootings are horrible things. People die. Just because that was the premise for Winter/Noelle's back story doesn't mean that I am cool with that. They are tragic things. **_

_**On that happy note, I hope you enjoyed. Why not leave a review, or something? Add it to your alerts perhaps, so that you can always know when the next chapter comes out? Maybe you just want to favorite it, or favorite me? I dunno. Your decision.**_

_**I'll see you guys around!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Winter had explained everything to me. I didn't know what to think. Either she's just an extremely amazing bad ass, or she's just incredibly stupid. Whatever the case, it was in the past.

_**Hey guys. This is WereWING11. A/N at the end. Read it if you want to know a bit more about me. That's all.**_

_-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of its characters or themes. This is a story meant for entertainment only, and is not for profit or personal benefit.-_

I was sitting down at a bench at SugarCube Corner with Winter and Big Mac, sipping on a sasparilla. Too bad they had nothing stronger... I just want to go to sleep. Why am I tired and confused? Why do I just want to close my eyes?

I looked at my two friends. "Sorry guys... I'm going to have to turn in for the night..."

Then I left. I had to get away. Had to get back home before I randomly burst into tears in front of the only two people who might give a crap.

I had since bought my own place, after sustaining a permanent job at Sweet Apple Acres for a couple months.

I opened the door, and was greeted by a tired Vinyl Scratch sleeping on the couch with her book in a jumble on the floor beside her.

I smiled and shifted her off of the couch and across my back, using my wings to keep her stable. I proceed to carry her to the bedroom, and I tucked her in. I then moved to the couch myself.

Good night world.

Waking up in the morning was like usual. I woke up, checked on Vinyl, and left for work. Bucked some trees, ate some apples, got a few bits, got dragged along to the SugarCube by Big Mac, stopped by Winter's on the way, and got some sasparilla. Usual day. The only thing that made me laugh was when I found that Winter's job had provided her with enough money to make a sixteen-foot long scarf made of many various colours of wool.

My vision was fading. I don't even know why. I was just... Fading. I felt myself fall off of the stool, and my glass shattered on the ground. I saw people gathering over me. I was already dead. How could I die a second time?

When I opened my eyes again, I looked around myself and saw white walls and curtains. A white bed and a white sheets. A nurse entered the room. "Oh my god, you're alive! Everybody will be so happy to see you're okay!"

What the buck just happened? And why was she not speaking Equestrian?

Winter sat at the hospital, waiting for word from the nurse. Vinyl burst trough the doors, and ran into the next room. The nurse trotted out to Winter and told her to come in. When they were both in the room, the nurse looked up at Vinyl grimly. "He's gone..."

The next few days in Ponyville were rather dark. The pegasus named Werewing had died. Again. Somehow.

Close to a week later, Winter started working at the studio BBCEQ. She had applied for the role of Glistening Pond on Doctor Whooves. She eventually became friends with Steve Moffat, the writer for the show. The ponies only called him Steve, because nopony knew his real name.

Pond and Doctor Whooves stepped out of their blue box. "It would appear that we've arrived in a Pinkan temple, Pond." Winter looked around the place.

She stepped forward. "Maybe we could bring back some Pinkan gold. Very bling." A small smile slowly spread across her face. Memories. She turned around to Doctor Whooves, the pony who played as himself, supposedly. "Good job you ate all those pies for lunch." The grammar of that sentence made Winter's eye twitch as she spoke it. But, it was scripted. After weeks of shooting, and a long break, she was back again. Having been in Ponyville for a little over a year now, she held a steady life. She was the Doctor's assistant, as was her dream, and she had grown accustomed to living here. Occasionally, she would sing to herself. Songs that she knew from before here. Before she was killed. She smiled and sat down on her couch. She had become friends with Vinyl Scratch since the funeral. She still went to SugarCube corner every other day with Big Macintosh. She lived a steady life in Ponyville.

Season 7, episode 6. They shot the episode. Pond was done. She sat back at home on the weekend after. Now she'd been here three and a half years.

Her time with the Doctor was up. She'd need a new job. Probably acting again. She went looking again. She stepped outside of her house and closed the door. She locked it and walked away. She stuck towards the edge of town, a more quiet route. Walking past the graveyard, she stared through the gates. There were two young ponies sitting inside. She quickly opened the gate and entered, walking towards the two young ponies. As she came closer to them, it seemed that fog was gathering. She kept moving forward. By the time she made it to the two ponies, the fog was so thick, she could barely see straight in front of herself. It seemed as though she'd been walking for ages. She looked towards the ponies. They were Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. She looked at the grave stone, seeing Scootaloo's name on it. She was unaware that this had happened. The red-maned pony heard Applebloom's voice. "She died about three years ago, Miss Winter Fang... Thought nothing mattered. Even though she had us... We could have helped her."

Winter looked to where the two fillies were, but only saw Sweetie Belle standing there in the fog. Sweetie turned and walked further into the graveyard, bloody hoof-prints walking beside her. Winter blinked and stared at the horse-shoe shaped blood stains on the even-cut grass. She turned around and saw Applebloom standing right there in front of her, but... Her eyes were bleeding. Applebloom blinked, and when she re-opened her eyes, they were pure black, and gushing blood. Winter gasped and stepped back, away from applebloom. She turned and ran away from the graveyard as fast as she could.

_**This is where things start to get really messed up. I hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**Now, a bit about me. Well. I am a very depressed and depressing person. I write extremely messed up stuff usually, and the stuff you've seen of mine here on fanfiction doesn't even cover an eighth of how messed up I am. My name is Josh. I am a bit of a furry, I have a slight John Barrowman fetish, and I couldn't live without ponies. I am not a clopper, or yiffer. I have a YouTube. I have few friends, but those few friends are some of the most important people in the world to me. That's pretty much it for now. If you send me a Private Message with questions in it, I will be sure to answer those questions on the next chapter. If the story comes to a close, I'll put the answers on the first chapter of my next story. That is all. **_

_**Leave a review, as it helps me out a lot. Maybe add this story to your alerts or your favourites? Maybe add me to your alerts or favourites. Whatever floats your boats. Thank you all so much for reading. Until next time, good bye.**_


End file.
